Tails Doll's Minion x Guggenheim Gamer x God of Thunder: A Yaoi Fanfic
by tailsdollsminion
Summary: Note from author (Tails Doll's Minion): I am actually heterosexual. This is just a fun thing I did with my friend Guggenheim Gamer, making a yaoi fanfiction with me, him, and God of Thunder. Also, this fanfiction is a yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like yaoi (MalexMale relationship), do NOT read this.
1. Dan x Logan x Truman

Tails Doll's Minion x Guggenheim Gamer x God of Thunder

One day, three friends were playing Mann vs Machine on TF2. So they were on the last machine and Guggenheim was low on health, and the machine was powerful, but Tails Doll's Minion came in as the medic and healed Guggenheim, and so Daniel (Tails Doll's Minion), Truman (God of Thunder), and Logan (Guggenheim) defeated the last machine. After they won, Dan and Truman teleported into Logan's house, then Logan teleported into his house.

They won, and Dan told Truman and Logan "Let's celebrate our victory. Us, the Toxic Mega Cunts beat the machines!" Then Dan pulls down Truman's pants. "Hey, what are you doing, Dan?" Truman asked. Dan was then sucking on Truman's cock. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it," Truman told Dan. Dan took Truman's cock out of his mouth and said "Logan, pull down your pants, and stick your cock in my ass," Dan said. Dan then stuck Truman's cock back in his mouth. Logan took off all his clothes, pulled down Dan's pants and put his cock in Dan's ass.

Dan kept moving his head back and forth, and he kept licking on Truman's cock. Logan kept penetrating Dan's anus, then stuck his cock all the way in. Logan kept thrusting until he came inside Dan. Truman came inside Dan's mouth.

Later when everyone became hard again, Dan said "I want to try something new." All of them took off all their clothes, and then Dan stuck his cock inside Truman's ass and then Logan stuck his cock in Truman's mouth. Truman felt so much pleasure when Dan's cock was inside his ass, and Logan felt pleasure when Truman was sucking his cock. Dan came inside Truman and then took his cock out of Truman's ass, and Logan took his cock out of Truman's mouth and came in Truman and Dan's faces. Then, Dan made out with Truman, and they kept putting tongues in each other's mouthes. Logan was masturbating to Dan and Truman making out.

When they got hard again, Dan stuck his cock in Logan's ass, and Truman put his cock in Logan's mouth. Dan kept fucking Logan and then Dan started licking Truman's anus while he was still fucking Logan, and Logan was still sucking on Truman's cock. Truman was standing between Logan and Dan, and Dan still had his cock in Logan's anus.

Then, Mr. Homeschool, one of Logan's friends came in and said "What the hell is this shit?!" when he saw Dan, Logan and Truman fucking. Then, Truman came inside Logan's mouth, and Dan came in Logan's ass. "I'm gonna go throw up now," Mr. Homeschool said, then leaving. Dan, Logan and Truman had the best night of their lives.


	2. Loganiel: Logan x Daniel

Loganiel: Guggenheim Gamer (Logan) x Tails Doll's Minion (Daniel)

One day, Daniel, the Tails Doll's Minion, went to Logan's house. He saw Logan and said "Hey, remember when we both were fucking Truman that one day?" Logan said "Yeah?" Dan said "Want to try it again?" Logan said "Definitely." Dan pulled down Logan's pants and started sucking on Logan's cock. Logan felt so much pleasure when he felt Dan's lips and tongue on his cock. Logan came up with the idea to do a 69 when doing this. Logan and Dan took off all their clothes, and they did a 69.

Dan was sucking on Logan's cock, and Logan was sucking on Dan's cock. Dan then put his index finger in Logan's anus, and Logan felt so much pleasure when Dan was fingering him and sucking his cock. Dan kept moving his lips back and forth on Logan's cock, and kept fingering Logan, and then Logan came in Dan's mouth, and then Dan came in Logan's mouth. They took their cocks out of each other's mouths, and Dan took his finger out of Logan's anus.

When they got hard again, Dan got on top of Logan and kissed him on the lips, and put his tongue in Logan's mouth. Dan and Logan were touching tongues and Dan was giving Logan a handjob while making out with him. Then, Dan took his tongue out of Logan and moved his mouth by Logan's cock. Logan came in Dan's face.

When they got hard one more time, Dan then put his cock in Logan's anus, and Dan kept thrusting and thrusting. Logan felt so much pleasure when Dan's huge cock was inside him. Dan came inside Logan, and Logan came afterwards. Dan took his cock out of Logan's anus. Dan and Logan had an amazing night.


End file.
